The present invention relates generally to travel bottles. More particularly, the invention relates to reusable, squeezable tubes for storing and dispensing toiletries or foods and suitable for transport.
Containers are used to store food and toiletries, such as lotion and sunscreen. Often such containers are used to hold toiletries for travel. Typical travel containers are formed of rigid plastic and are often intended to be used only one time. Although these plastic travel containers are capable of storing and even dispensing viscous fluids, there are continuing efforts to develop new containers that are reusable and provide improved function and convenience.